Writing Challenges
by Redwut
Summary: Please read and send in some challenges my dudes
1. Moonbli vs Winterwatcher (not really)

I-really-hope-not:Do a Quibli and Winter showdown over Moon!

 **Red: AIGHT LETS DO THIS**

Winter's POV

"Hey, Winter! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Qibli asked as Winter hurried by.

"Oh, no where." Winter quickly replied. He was looking over Qibli's shoulder. Qibli turned. "What are you looking for?" He questioned, looking around.

"No one! I mean, nothing!" Winter stuttered. "Look, Qibli, I've got somewhere to go."

"Alright, alright." Suddenly Qibli perked up. "Are you asking a special girl to the dance?" He winked.

"No!" Winter denied. "Yes..." he admitted, blushing and looking down. Qibli practically flew into the ceiling.

"Who? Is it Kinkyjew?" He teased. Winter thwacked him with his tail.

"If you ever say that again I will shove your tail down your throat." He threatened. Qibli backed up.

"Three moons, chill!" Qibli laughed. "Get it?"

"Shut up." Winter pushed past him.

"Well, I've got somewhere to go as well. See ya!" Qibli dashed down another tunnel (it's JMA). Snorting, Winter took off towards the library, with a special dragon on his mind.

"Hey Fatespeaker, is Moon here?" He asked Fatespeaker, who was organizing scrolls with Starflight.

"She was here earlier with Turtle and Kinkyjew, I think they went to the prey centre." She replied. Winter nodded and dashed off, in pursuit of Moon. As he arrived at the prey centre he spotted Kinkyjew's bright colours immediately, then Moon's dark scales.

"Moon!" He called, but then his heart sank when he saw Qibli beside her.

"And I was wondering if you'd like to-" Qibli was saying.

"Hey!" Winter thwacked Qibli in the nose. "What are you doing?"

"I was just going to ask Moon if she wanted to-"

"Go to the dance with you? You knew I was going to ask her. What's you problem?"

Qibli opened his mouth to protest but was hit again by Winter's tail.

"You and me. Right now. We can decide who gets Moon, right here." Winter hissed.

"I am not a prize to be won!" Moon cried. Winter ignored her and lunged at Qibli. Qibli yelped and barely missed the blow, clearly not expecting this attack. Winter clawed at Qibli's shoulder as he moved and a large gash opened.

"Stop! Your gonna hurt him even more!" Moon screeched. _Good._ Winter thought.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" Tsunami screamed. Qibli turned to look, and Winter reluctantly pulled back his claws off of Qibli's wing. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Winter was about to answer, clearly noticing his mistake. _Why did I do that?_ He asked himself.

"Qibli and Winter reached for the same peice of prey, and they fought for it. It got a bit out of hand, I guess." Turtle lied. Winter shot him a thankful look.

"What peice of prey?" Tsunami demanded. Kinkyjew snatched Pike's cow leg that he was about to eat.

"Hey-" he began. Kinkyjew whacked him, making him shut up.

"This one, ma'am." She handed the cow leg to Turtle.

"Oh, yes. I absolutely LOVE cow." Qibli played along, nudging Winter to do the same.

"Um, yes, it tastes very... cow-like." He said awkwardly. Tsunami gave him a perplexed look.

"Well, okay then. Qibli, you better get that bandaged up before it gets infected." She nodded at Qibli's gash.

"Oh, yes. I will." Qibli winked and limped off.

"Winter, you come with me. EVERYONE ELSE, BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING." Tsunami added. Winter looked around to see that everyone was now staring at them. Kinkyjew grabbed Turtle's wing, leaving the Prey Centre. Moon followed, glancing back at Winter sympathetically. Winter sighed. _There goes the love of my life._

* * *

Qibli's POV

Qibli stretched his shoulder and winced. Yesterday's fight with Winter had totally caught him off guard, and he was almost afraid to go back to his dorm for the night. So, he stayed in the infirmary. Umber visited him from time to time, bringing him scrolls and food. Qibli was grateful to have a friend like him. Since the nurse had told him to stay put, he had been waiting for the chance to finally leave. As soon as he was granted permission, he dashed out the door and stumbled, not prepared for the weakness in his shoulder. _Damnit._ He thought. He took the walk steadily and greeted the students in the hallway.

He decided to head towards the library for some light reading when he was suddenly cornered by Winter.

"Qibli. Why did you ask Moon to the dance." He demanded. Qibli slid back until he was at the wall.

"I was only wondering if she'd like to study with me later!" Qibli hissed. "Remember the huge test in History?" Winter stepped back.

"But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Nevertheless, I know you like her! And you know I like her!" Winter scoffed.

"What, should I let you have her since your 'royalty'?" Qibli spat.

"Well-I-"

"What are you two bickering about?" Moon appeared behind Winter. Winter slid away from Qibli and faced Moon.

"Oh, umm..." he stammered.

"Winter was just clarifying a question he had for the History Test." Qibli covered quickly. Winter gave him a grateful look before Tsunami walked in on them again.

"Arguing again, boys?" She asked suspiciously. Qibli shook his head. Suddenly, Winter took in a deep breath, looking more confident then ever. He ignored Tsunami completely and looked at Moon.

"Moon, I was wondering if you would like to go to the d-"

"Oh, and by the way, we are having some students from Sirocco Education come to stay with us, so the dance is cancelled." Tsunami deadpanned.

 **Sorry if it didn't go the way that you expected it, but Ayyyy first challenge done, and thank you I-really-hope-not for it! By the way, Sirocco Education is a school in Possibility I made up. Amberblaze and Cobra go there. Thanks for reading my dudes, and I'll be working on the other challenges!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	2. Respect for Harambe

Thepicduck: Write a poem or something to show your respect to HARAMBE. And also , make sure you fill up on bleach.

 **Red: see the full thingy on my Ask Red, my dudes (not assuming genders)**

Harambe

(CHORUS)

Was it right to shoot him?

Was it the right thing to do?

Was a sin achieved or not

That day in the Zoo?

Cincinnati, yes

And I think it's true

That a sin was achieved

That day in the Zoo.

A beautiful morning,

A beautiful day

but apparently now

people just say

DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE

but I am not gay

So that's what I hear

but not what _I_ say

(CHORUS)

Was it right to shoot him?

Was it the right thing to do?

Was a sin achieved or not

That day in the Zoo?

Cincinnati, yes

And I think it's true

That a sin was achieved

That day in the Zoo.

I was out on a stroll

when Rustic ran bye

screaming HEY

LOOK AT THIS GUY

And that was the day

I found out about him

our dead brother in arms

Harmabe, our kin

did he bring much harm?

(CHORUS)

Was it right to shoot him?

Was it the right thing to do?

Was a sin achieved or not

That day in the Zoo?

Cincinnati, yes

And I think it's true

That a sin was achieved

That day in the Zoo.

 **Cobra: well I wrote that, guys (not assuming genders)**

 **Rustic: *eye roll***

 **Red: Sorry everyone, don't worry, I'm working on your challenges!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	3. The Cringe: Sotter

Sofie Writes: I dare you to write a ver cringey sotter fanfic short story thingiemabobber

 **Red: oh shit**

The lights of Christmas twinkled about the full town below. Shops were set up selling candy and other sweets, while Sofie was hurrying through the crowd.

"Hey, Sofie! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Otter asked. Sofie stopped in her tracks and turned.

"There's a huge sale on candy canes down at Red's Sweets! I'm hoping to grab a few while I can." She replied.

"Well, let me come with you." Otter said. Sofie shrugged and ran ahead. "Wait up!" Otter ran after her. They pushed through the crowd.

"Candy Kanes, get your Candy Kanes here!" Red was tossing out Candy Kanes as Rustic was taking the money.

"Ten cents, my dudes!" He yelled.

"Did you just assume my gender?" Joebug accused.

"Oh, no." Cobra face-taloned.

"Hey, can I get ten Candy Kanes?" Sofie pulled out a shiny dollar. Rustic burned it.

"What the hell, Rustic! Here, take twenty candy canes for that misunderstanding." Red shot Rustic a death stare before handing the Candy Kanes to her. The crowd pushed forward and suddenly Sofie was lost in it.

"Otter!" She cried out. Only the sounds of dragon talk filled her ears and she was shoved backwards. "Ack!" She hit the ground, a bit dazed.

"Need a paw?" Otter stood before her, a paw (he's an otter, right?) outstretched. Sofie gladly took it and he pulled her up.

"Wait, where are my Candy Kanes?" She questioned. Did she drop them?

"Here, _mademoiselle_." Red winked and handed Sofie her Candy Kanes.

"Oh, thank you." Sofie replied. "Now, where are we off to?" She asked Otter.

"How 'bout we get a hot chocolate? Amber only makes the best." Otter suggested. Sofie nodded.

"A hot chocolate sounds good right about now." They headed towards 'Late Day Café', Amber's small outdoor café. Amber smiled warmly in greeting.

"Welcome to the Late Day Café, what can I get you two lovebirds?" She winked. Both Sofie and Otter blushed.

"Uhhhhh..." Sofie stuttered and glanced at Otter.

"I'll get a dark roast, maybe some hot peppers?" Rustic butted in front of Sofie and Otter.

"Hey!" Otter exclaimed.

"Sir, you can't do that." Amber said politely. Rustic blushed.

"Sorry, Amber." He stepped back, letting Otter get to the counter.

"I'll get a medium hot chocolate." Otter said. Amber nodded.

"Would you like our Double Double special?" Amber asked. "It adds a sweet burst of flavour and milk to cool it down a bit. Sort of like our Double Double lattes."

"Yeah, I'll get that." Otter pulled out his wallet. Amber pull her talon on his hand.

"No, don't pay. For a couple of friends, you can have it for free." Amber smiled. (Assuming Amber, Otter and Sofie are friends.)

"Thanks, Amber. I'll get a small Peppermint Blast, please." Sofie grinned. Amber nodded and started to prepared their drinks. Sofie and Otter took a seat at one of the outdoor tables and watched the busy scene. Dragons of all sorts scurried about, carrying sweets and gifts. Which reminded Otter of something.

"Hey, uh, Sofie?" He pulled out a small box.

"Yes?" Sofie took a sip of her hot chocolate. Otter put the box on the table.

"I, uh, got you this." He passed the box to her. Chocolates!

"Oh, Otter! You shouldn't have!" She untied the fancy red bow.

"Oh, don't open it now-" Otter cringed as she opened the box. It was a perfect chocolate picture of Sofie (I'm cringing so hard right now I don't even know if I can write this).

"Otter! This is wonderful!" She sighed in admiration. "I can't believe that you got me a custom chocolate!" Otter blushed.

"Anything for you." He whispered. (HOLY SHIT IM DYING OF CRINGE) Sofie blushed. She looked away, almost desperate to change the subject but then again enjoying it.

"Isn't the sky beautiful tonight?" She marvelled as she gazed into the realm of beautiful star-dappled wonder. Two moons blazed above it all and she couldn't help wondering if the moons would ever stop shining.

"Not as beautiful as you." Otter leaned in close. Sofie blushed and then leaned in as well.

And they kissed.

 **Red: I THINK I PULLED ALL MY MUSCLES IN CRINGE HOLY SHIT IM DONE**

 **Cobra: ALRIGHT, THEN**

 **Red: to everyone who submitted a challenge: don't worry, I'll get to them. I'm not doing the challenges in order**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	4. Coke vs Pepsi

Blueberrypietree: WRITE A STORY ABOUT BLUEBERRY AND SQUID FIGHTING ABOUT COKE AND PEPSI! IT ENDS WITH KINKAJOU DRAMATICALLY ENDING THE FIGHT AS SHE GIVES THEM SPRITE!

 **Red: LETS GO BOYZ (not assuming genders)**

Blueberry walked through the halls of JMA (assuming it's a normal high school and I'm too lazy to act like it's the actual place) and approached a vending machine. Squid got in line behind her. "What are you getting?" He asked. Berry pointed to the Coke picture.

"A coke, obviously." She rolled her eyes humorously. But Squid did not take it as a joke

"SERIOUSLY?! A FREAKING COKE?! What the hell?!" He screamed, surprising her.

"What?" She asked, sort of scared.

"WE ALL KNOW THAT PEPSI IS WAYYYYYY BETTER!" He screeched. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO WASTE YOUR MONEY ON A COKE?!"

"WATCH ME!" She screamed back. She slapped the Coke button as hard as she could and all the Coke in the machine flooded out. "AHAHHAHAA" she cackled as she was bathed in Coke.

Squid then slapped the Pepsi button, but only one came out. _At least I got it for free._ He smiled weakly.

"HA! YOU ONLY GOT ONE MEASLY PEPSI!" Blueberry teased as she drank her Coke.

"Everyone, STOP!" Kinkyjew stepped in front of Squid before he launched himself at Blueberry. "I have...SPRITE!"

Blueberry and Squid both gasped at the magnificence of the sparkling Sprite. Squid immediately grabbed it.

"Hey!" Blueberry tackled him.

"NO, STOP! I have another one!" Kinkyjew exclaimed. Blueberry grabbed the second Sprite from Kinkyjew's talons. Both Blueberry and Squid chugged their Sprite, and burped.

Fun times.

 **Red: AIGHT another one! I'll be working on the rest**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	5. Let's shoot up JMA

OtterTheMemeLord: Next chapter I will shoot up the school. Make it serious though.

 **Red: Alrighty then**

"Hey Moon!" Winter called. Moon was walking to History class with Kinkyjew as Winter caught up. "Are you ready for the big test?" He asked.

"Sort of." Moon replied.

"I helped her study last night!" Kinkyjew exclaimed.

"Then you are definitely NOT ready." Winter rolled his eyes.

Kinkyjew glared at Winter. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyways, I think I'm gonna do alright. Qibli helped me study." Winter smirked.

"I heard my name!" Qibli poked Winter and walked beside Kinkyjew, who muttered something about Winter being a 'stuck up snob'. They got to history class.

As Clay was handing out their tests, suddenly the announcements turned on (just imagine that they had PA systems).

"ATTENTION!" The panicked voice of Tsunami blared throughout the school. "CODE RED, CODE RED, CODE R-" she was cut of by the sound of a gunshot. Then a new voice took over.

"Attention Purebloods. You all have caused disrespect and disloyalty to the Empire. From the death of Flamethrower and the rise of Fireball, thousands have died. And thanks to me, many more will die with them!" The PA system turned off with a loud gunshot and static echoed throughout the halls.

Kinkyjew gasped. "HIDE!" She helped before diving behind Winter. Rolling his eyes, Winter jumped away and followed Clay, who was gesturing for silence.

"Class, I need you all to go into the corner. Rainwing, HIDE US." He whisper-shouted. Kinkyjew nearly fainted and Jamboree (JAMBU MY DUDE) rolled his eyes.

"Why in the name of fruit do we have to protect you guys?" He challenged.

Clay sighed. "Because WE don't have camouflage."

"Well, DEAL WITH IT. I'm gone, fuckers." Jambu my dude dabbed and strutted out, with all the Rainwings huddled behind him and praising him like he was Jesus. As they entered the hallway, they all turned on their camouflage (what the funk. Do they even _TURN ON_ camouflage?!) and kept walking.

The sound of footsteps turned into the sound of gunshots.

Gunshot after gunshot, dead bodies and muffled screams.

Bullets, bullets, bullets. Bullets hitting stone. Bullets hitting bodies. Bullets, bullets, bullets.

All the Rainwings were slaughtered.

And an otter stood in the middle of it all.

The Otter pulled his gun up, reloaded it, and strutted into the classroom. Terrified, Moon muffled a scream of terror.

The otter spotted the student and began to shoot. Qibli immediately protected Moon, and Clay, being a selfish chicken nugget, hid behind all the students.

"WHAT THE SHIT, CLAY." Winter screamed in anger and try to run, but was quickly shot down.

* * *

Everyone was slaughtered, except for the hybrids. Sunny managed to get them away, knowing about the Otter's message about the killing of purebloods. Tears steamed down her face and, for the sake of the plot, it was rainning.

"Clay... Starflight... the students..." she was shivering in terror. Amber, my OC that I feel like including because why not, comforted her. (She is 1/4 Rainwing and 3/4 Skywing, so FUCK THE POLICE.)

"It's alright, it's going to be okay." But she too was crying. Everyone they knew was dead. Only the hybrids had survived. Typhoon (spoiler alert, he's an Icewing-Seawing hybrid TBA in Darkness of Dragons, Qibli's mainstream book. Typhoon is an OC that someone created after they won a prize draw from Tui T. Sutherland) was glancing around in bewilderment and Emperor (Otter's OC from my SYOC story "If it Rained Fire", please go check it out my dudes) seemed to be in shock.

Then the Otter emerged from the tunnels. The rain was barely hiding his figure but he was still visible.

"YOU!" Sunny screamed in anger and fear as she tried to leap at him, but Amber held her back.

"It's going to be alright." Tears streaked her face. Sunny screeched and fought her, scratching Amber.

"CLAY IS GONE. STARFLIGHT IS GONE. EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT IS GONE." She cried out, flailing her claws. The Otter just stood there. Typhoon watched him, and Emperor grabbed Sunny.

"Listen to me. He's letting us go." Emperor shook her. "This is our chance. Our freedom." He glanced at the Otter. "Let him go."

Sunny stopped moving and glared at the Otter. "You'll pay." She whispered.

The Otter just nodded and walked away.

That was the day that all the purebloods of JMA were slaughtered.

 **Red: AND DONE. JMA IS SCREWED. YAY.**

 **I'm working on all yer challenges, DONT WORRY :)**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	6. Horrible Rhymes for Awesome Tribes

Sobek-the-big:7 poems each based on 1 of the seven tribes

 **Red: aight let's do this**

 **Rainwangs (lol rain wang):**

We are boring chickens

But were the prettiest tribe

with plenty of Rainforest land

And a lazy-ass vibe.

We rule the Nightwings as well

and lay around all day

while they enjoy eating fruit (sorta)

that's all I have to say.

 **Skywings:**

You stereotype us

as being grouchy and mad

but look at the Nightwings

what they've got is just sad.

They're stuck with the Rainwings

while we're living free

a wondrous life

don't you agree?

 **Nightwings:**

Once a glorious tribe

living alone at last

until our island was covered

in volcano soot and ash.

Our tribe was shamed

and now we live with another

The most superior tribe

stuck with dumb and dumber.

 **Seawings:**

Alone in the sea

the endless water

swimming through the current

our life couldn't get hotter.

No tribe can reach us

in our Undersea Palace

where we stay for awhile

Without a thought of malice.

 **Icewings:**

We are truly the best

The most elegant around

The most graceful tribe

Ever to be found.

A noble heritage

(except for a few)

You can count on us

'Cause we are loyal and true.

 **Sandwings:**

Yo, yo, yo

the sandies are in da house

With our poisonous barbs

we'll make you scared as a mouse. **(my rhymes suck)**

With our rival queens

Who "Blaze, Blister and Burn"

you had to choose a side

And we soon did learn

that fighting isn't always the answer

when the stupidest survived **(cough cough Blaze)**

We ended our fighting cancer

And our power was revived.

 **Mudwings:**

So we traded Clay for cows

that doesn't make us bad!

We're actually a nice tribe

but we're sorta mad

that Tui didn't add us more

and give us more publicity

'cause now we're stuck with zero love

And less than zero sympathy.

 **Red: annnnnd done that one! I hope you guys (not assuming genders) enjoyed my horrifyingly horrible rhymes!**

 **Don't worry, I'm working on everyone's!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	7. Amber and Mirage lol

dragonwizard33:Holy gods of asgard I totally forgot about that contest thing. If I had won I would have chose a way cooler hybrid that allowed mudwings more plot. But anyways enough about me, I challenge you to make a story about Amber and Mirage doing some crazy stuff like robbing a bank or something idc just make it random.

 **Red: lel gods of Asgard Rick riordon idk what I'm even trying to say lel okay den ADVEMTUEE TWM (adventure time)**

"MIRAGE. WAKE DA HELL UP." Amber was shaking Mirage.

"Five...more...hours..." **WE'RE JUST GETTIN STARTED XD if anyone can guess that reference omfg XD**

"Mirage. GET UP." Amber splashed water in Mirage's face.

"GOOD MORNING AMERICA." She flipped out of her bed. **Bed? Nest? What the hell do dragons even sleep in?**

"Ugh FINALLY." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Why are you waking me up at 3:00 AM anyways...?" Mirage yawned. **Do dragons even know time...**

"Because _today_ we're gonna rob a bank!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh, joy!" They got up and danced because why not and rushed out the door. "Let's rob 'Scarlet's Tressury'!"

Bad idea. As soon as they walked in Scarlet turned them away. "You two look too poor to have any money in one of these vaults."

"GIRL, WE AINT POOR. WHATS POOR IS YOUR MAKEUP JOB." Mirage snapped.

"Oooh! BURN!" Amber cheered. Scarlet was absolutely speechless, and two guards threw Amber and Mirage out. "Dammit."

"We'll just sneak in. It's 3:00 AM, no one else should be awake." Mirage suggested. A,her nodded and they began to look for a back entrance.

"Found one!" Amber called from the far side of the building. There was a window about three wing lengths above them **I DONT KNOW WHAT THEY USE TO MEASURE**

"Alrighty! I'll go first." Mirage flew up to the window, opened it slowly, and squeezed herslef through. "Now you do it!" She called down. Amber did the same and in a heartbeat they were both inside.

"I think we should go that way." Amber pointed left.

"No, what about that way?" Mirage pointed right.

"How 'bout we just split up?" Amber suggested. Mirage nodded.

"We'll meet back here. See ya then!"

 **Mirage's POV:**

I found a vault! I danced happily and picked the lock, then slid myself inside. With no light to guide me, I could barely see a talon in front of me. I felt around the ground and heard the satisfying clink of coins. Jackpot! A grabbed my convenient bag and filled it with as many coins as I could. I guess I didn't pay attention to the noise I was making because before I knew it, I was knocked out.

 **Amber's POV:**

Ugh. Another dead end. Maybe I should have just followed Mirage... WAIT! I could see a vault just at the end of the next hallway. YES! I raced down to the vault to find that it was already open. How convenient! I slipped inside and began to fill my bag with coins, happily whistling. Well, that was a bad idea because before I knew it, I was knocked out.

 **No one's POV:**

Amber and Mirage woke up in a prison cell. Amber rubbed her head. "Dammit!"

 **Red: another one done! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

 **Remember, I'm working on all the challenged in no specific rider, so don't get pissy if I haven't done your yet.**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	8. The Love Triangle not really

joebug:I dare you to write about Umber gushing about how hot he thinks Qibli is, then Quibli falls in love with pizza, then Umber get jelly and kills pizza by eating it, then he falls in love with pizza too becouse its so. Damn. GOOD. And then Moon dies just becouse.

 **Red: ...**

 **OKAY**

Umber's POV

Ugh, History is such a drag...

"Hey, Umber!" Qibli whispered across from him.

Umber blushed and tried to keep himself under control. "Y-yeh, Qibli?"

"Did you get number seven yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's B." Umber answered. "Did you get four yet?"

"Yeah. It's D." Qibli winked and went back to work. Blushing uncontrollably, Umber looked back at his sheet of paper. _But he's so hot..._ Umber kept sneaking looks at Qibli.

"Umber! Eyes on your own sheet!" Clay barked.

"Y-yes, Clay." Umber stammered. "Sorry." But Umber continued his glances at Qibli, over and over, until Clay sent him into the hall.

"I'll speak to you after class, Umber." Clay looked very disappointed.

But after class, the Jade Winglet seemed to have other plans...

Kinkyjew spotted Umber in the between-class crowd. "Umber! Come to the Prey Centre! There's _pizza_!" _What's a... Pizza?_ Umber wondered. _And should I just blow off Clay?_ Umber looked at Qibli, who was heading towards the Prey Centre with Moon. _Clay doesn't matter, but Qibli does!_ Umber followed Qibli to the Prey Centre and finally spotted the pizza. It was sorta... weird looking. It was like a circle with red dots and orange gooey stuff, with soft stuff around the edges. And when talons grabbed it, only a triangle came off! What a strange food.

"Oh. My. Moons. PIZZA!" Qibli grabbed a slice and kissed it, making Umber extremely jealous. Qibli was absolutely loving this pizza, and didn't pay attention to Umber one bit!

Finally Umber got so mad that he grabbed the pizza from Qibli's talons and shoved it down his throat.

"What the hell, man?" Qibli glared at him.

"You love the pizza and not me?!" Umber blurted. As Qibli stared at him in bewilderment, he realized what he had said. "Uh... I mean..." Umber stammered.

Then the flavours of pizza overpowered him.

Cheezy goodness.

Zesty pepperoni.

Soft crust.

It was delicious!

"I take it all back! IM IN LOVE WITH PIZZA!" Umber screamed and grabbed all the pizza he could and shared it with Qibli.

And then Moon died because she loves Qibli and Qibli loves pizza and I'm a Moonbli fan.

 **Red: lol I hope you enjoyed lol k**

 **Please Review! And don't worry, I'm working on all the challenges!**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


	9. Truth or Dare, Human AU

AshEmber: WOF Truth or Dare!

 **Red: Alrighty! It's going to be a human AU because why not**

"Okay! Classes are cancelled! What should we do?" Kinkyjew asked.

Qibli looked at Winter. "We could play... TRUTH OR DARE!"

"No. There is no way that you are getting me to play that game." Winter huffed.

"Please? It'll be fun!" Moon pleaded.

Winter blushed. "Okay, fine."

They all went outside to sit on the grass.

"Here. I brought paper and pens, so everyone split a sheet of paper and write a truth on one and a dare on another." Qibli instructed. "I also brought these hula hoops, so when you are done, fold your paper and put the dares in this one and the truths in that one."

"Oh! I get it! So when it's your turn, you pick one out of one of the piles, right?" Kinkyjew bounced.

Qibli nodded. "Yep! Everyone done writing?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good. Kinkyjew, you can go first."

"Oh, JOY!" She jumped towards the dare pile immediately, but her face was crestfallen when she read it. "Go to the Cafeteria and come back with food for everyone, BUT you have to do it like a ninja." She read out loud.

"Yay! That was my dare!" Umber sprang up. "So you have to, like, not be noticed by anyone. Like a ninja."

Winter elbowed him."You're not supposed to tell us was yours was!" He whisper-shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Umber blushed and sat back down.

"Okay... I'll be back..." Kinkyjew cartwheeled away.

"I'll go!" Qibli enthusiastically grabbed a dare, like Kinkyjew did. "Jump into the pool screaming 'I BELIEVE I CAN FLY'." He read. "Okay!" Qibli ran towards the pool, took off his shirt, cleared the way, and leaped. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"

The other people around were confused but giggling, especially the girls. (okay cringe over)

Qibli climbed out of the pool, soaking wet but with a grin on his face. "Done! Okay now who has a towel because I am SOAKING."

Three girls immediately offered him a towel. "Thanks, girls." He put the towel around himself and went back to the circle.

"Dude, put a shirt on." Winter grumbled.

"C'mon, I just jumped in the water. And besides, I have a towel anyway."

Umber and Moon were blushing.

"What?" Qibli looked perplexed.

"Uh, nothing." Moon looked away. "Winter, go."

Winter reached for a truth. "If you were gay who would you want to be with." He read. "Uh, I'm not gay, so..."

Umber shifted uncomfortably. (OKAY EVERYONE CHILL IM JUST PRETTY SURE THAT UMBER IS GAY AND THAT IS OKAY)

"Um, probably Qibli, because... he's like my best friend. Yeah." Winter finished awkwardly.

"AW THANKS MAN." Qibli clapped Winter on the back. "Turtle, now you go."

Turtle reached for a truth. "Who is your favourite DoD. Oh, probably Starflight, because he's chill and I like the library."

"Okay, Carnelian, go."

Carnelian reached for a dare. "Tell Tsunami that Auklet is in trouble." Carnelian's face went redder than it already was. "NO!"

"You have to, it's a dare." Turtle grinned.

"You little RASCAL!" Carnelian stalked off, in pursuit of Tsunami.

Moon reached for a truth. "What tribe would you be in besides your own." She read. "Um, probably..." she glanced at Qibli. "Sandwings. Because... uh... they're cool."

"Good choice." Qibli winked at her, making her blush even more. "Now it's Kinkyjew's turn again." He looked around. "Wait, where is she-"

"AUGH!" A scream of terror came form behind them and they all turned to see Kinkyjew with a single mango running towards them. "THIS IS ALL I COULD MANAGE. TSUNAMI THINKS THAT I HURT AUKLET OR SOMETHING!" She tossed the mango at them.

"CARNELIAN." Qibli yelled.

Carnelian came up behind him, smirking. "Hwat."

"Did you tell Tsunami that KINKYJEW hurt Auklet?"

Carnelian smiled. "Maybe."

"Ugh... okay Kinkyjew is gone, I'll go." Qibli reached for a truth. "If you could be with anyone of the opposite gender, who would you be with?" He read.

Moon hid a smile.

"Uhmmm" was all Qibli could really manage.

"Ugh just ANSWER." Carnelian rollled her eyes with Winter.

"M-M-Moon." He stuttered. He immediately looked away and left. Umber looked absolutely crestfallen but Carnelian was just plain annoyed.

"Why the hell did he leave." She narrowed her eyes.

Winter rolled his eyes again. "Okay, there goes another one. So how many players we got, five? Me, Umber, Turtle, Moon, Carnelian... yep. Okay my turn."

He reached for a dare. "Tell Clay that Peril loves him." He read. "Oh god..."

Winter slowly walked away, with all eyes on him.

"Good luck!" Moon called. Winter just gave a subtle wave and ventured inside.

Turtle reached for a dare. "Scream at the first person you see who is NOT playing truth or dare with you." He read shakily. "O-okay..." Turtle got up, ran towards one of the girls by the pool and screamed. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screeched. He quickly joined the circle again, leaving the girl in surprise and confusion. His face was purple (blue+red=purple) and he hid behind Umber a bit.

Carnelian rolled her eyes and grabbed a truth. "How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck would." She read. "What the hell is a wood chuck?"

"Uh that's a weird truth... I wonder who put it in there." Umber mused. No one spoke.

"Anyways, um, my turn." Moon reached for a dare. "Tell everyone that tomorrow is National Pie Day." She read. "Um... okay..." she approached a nearby person, who was talking on the phone.

"So then _I_ said: bitch! Mind your own business! And she was like-" she was cut off as Moon tapped her on the shoulder.

"TOMORROWISNATIONALPIEDAYSODONTFORGETANDHAVEFUN" Moon said in a rush.

The girl looked at her in surprise and went back to her phone. "Sorry, some bitch just interrupted me. So ANYWAYS, she was like: at least I'm not a..."

She girl stopped talking and looked up to see a huge banner that said 'National Pie Day Tomorrow!' on it.

"Oh god." Carnelian face-palmed and Umber gaped.

"What the..." was all he could really manage.

Turtle shifted. "Uh, okay then..."

Moon had turned into dragon lol

 **Red: That's how I'm ending it. I'm a savage cabbage so don't question my logic.**

 **Also, IM BEING CHALLENGED TO WRITE A LEMON FIC?!**

 **WTF?!**

 **uh**

 **okay**

 **um**

 **O.o**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


End file.
